


My Home Is You

by solohux



Series: Paul Sevier / Monty Schafer [4]
Category: American Made (2017), Midnight Special (2016), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:47:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23953303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solohux/pseuds/solohux
Summary: Monty lies awake next to Paul and smiles, recalling their beginnings.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren, Monty Schafer/Paul Sevier
Series: Paul Sevier / Monty Schafer [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725241
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	My Home Is You

**Author's Note:**

> All aboard the little Ponty ship! I've had a few people asking me about fics for this ship and how there aren't many on AO3 so I'm going to be uploading my tumblr ficlets here so more people can find them & share the Ponty love!
> 
> For those unaware of these adjacent characters, here's a little bit of an introduction.
> 
> \--> Paul is Paul Sevier, played by Adam, in ‘Midnight Special’. He works for the FBI, he’s super clever and comes across a little shy and awkward and definitely has the ‘follow your heart’ sorta vibe.
> 
> \--> Monty is Monty Schafer, played by Domhnall, in ‘American Made’. He’s CIA but he’s corrupt, smuggling illegal drugs and weapons on the side but still sees it as ‘working for the good guys’ so he’s definitely overconfident and unafraid to overstep boundaries.

Monty’s sleep schedule has always been messed up, the result of a combination of late-night eating and late-night _scheming_ but it’s slowly getting back into a normal routine now that he’s living with Paul, an old man when it comes to bedtime. He likes his schedule so much that Monty has begun to conform to it; shower, an episode or two of _Doctor Who_ , a cup of camomile tea and a chapter of his book in bed, asleep by 10pm.

It’s a little after midnight. The shy, CIA analyst sleeps peacefully next to him, curled up in a foetal position beneath the soft covers. His dark hair has fallen over his face so Monty reaches over to brush it back, smiling when Paul exhales at the touch and wriggles closer to him until Paul’s head is almost tucked under Monty’s chin.

Monty would never have labelled himself as someone who could be anchored down by one partner but as he lies next to his handsome, sleeping lover, Monty can’t imagine being anywhere else.

He and Paul had been casual acquaintances when Monty had needed a place to crash for a few nights after he’d upset the wrong people. All of his FBI colleagues—not friends, Monty Schafer doesn’t have _friends_ —were off the list, he couldn’t trust them. He recalls flicking through the numbers in his phone and seeing Paul’s name, recalling him as the quiet analyst who blushed when Monty called him cute. With no associations with Monty aside from meeting him on a federal crime scene, Paul Sevier would be the perfect person to lay low with until Monty’s trail went cold.

Beside him, Paul lets out a little endearing snore and Monty smiles, wrapping Paul up in his embrace and holding him close as he carries on sleeping, planting a protective kiss on the top of his head.

The first five days that Monty had spent as Paul’s were defining. He’d intended to be a parasite until he could leave, sponging off a weak man but, instead, he’d fallen in love. Not only was Paul smart, _outstandingly smart_ which was a massive turn-on for Monty, but his natural shyness and quiet nature only added to his handsomeness, something which even he didn’t know he was. Paul was insecure but being around Monty and his self-assured cockiness brought him out of his shell in those five days, to the point where Monty was proud of him. Like a teenager with a crush, Monty could tell that Paul was trying to please him but embarrassed by every gesture; just another thing that Monty found adorable.

His longest relationship, Monty can’t ever see this one ending.

“Mmm, Mon?” Paul’s voice is deep with sleep, husky and thick. “You’re awake?”

“Yeah,” Monty replies, shuffling back a little in the bed so he can see Paul’s sleepy face. “Just couldn’t sleep.”

“Bad dream?”

“Nah, babe,” Monty cups Paul’s cheek and kisses his dry lips, still slack with tiredness. “The opposite, actually. The _best_ dream.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> My tumblr is [@solohux](http://solohux.tumblr.com/) ❤️
> 
> And I'm also on twitter now! Find me [@solohuxx](https://mobile.twitter.com/solohuxx) 💙


End file.
